


Cosy

by rudbeckia



Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ben asks Armie to show him the galaxy.Follows directly on from day 3 “Galaxy”.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Series: Kylux Advent 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039985
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Cosy

Kylo laughs at the sky, arms out and up as if embracing the night. “Show me more, Armie. I want to see it all.”  
Armie laughs along and turns back toward the cottage. “All right. Help me, though, I’ll set up the telescope. You get blankets.”  
Ben shakes his head. “I’ll stay here.”  
“I promise the galaxy will still be here in ten minutes. Help me!”

With a show of reluctance, Ben trudges back indoors, blinking in the harsh electric light. He boils the kettle and listens to Armie clattering around and cursing in the cupboard under the stairs. A moment later, Armie scuttles past Ben and out the back door with a long box in his arms and a flashlight in his mouth. By the time Ben has made a flask of hot chocolate and found the spare blankets, Armie has his telescope set up and is peering through the eyepiece.

Ben’s breath mists the night air. There is no frost sparkle on the grass yet, but there will be soon. He sets the flask by the feet of the telescope’s tripod stand and throws a blanket on like a cape, holding one corner out so that Armie can join him in a huddle.

“All right.” Armie straightens up and points at the eyepiece. “Tell me what you can see.”  
Ben looks. His mouth falls open but no words come for several seconds.  
“Jupiter?” He guesses correctly. “And... three moons?”  
“Yes!” Armie is elated by Ben’s delight at the night sky.

In turn, Ben is pleased with Armie’s happiness as he alters the position of the telescope, checks, focuses, checks again and tells Ben to look and describe what he sees. Normally reserved, Armie prattles about nebulae and red giants and blue supergiants and comets and—

And Ben can’t think of a single occasion when Armie has been this animated. The city takes the shine off him, Ben realises. Being back at school and living under his father’s roof—under his father’s rules—saps Armie of this essence.

Car tyres crunch the gravel and headlights glare in their vision. A car door groans and slams.  
“Hi boys, have you had a fun evening?”

Armie straightens up but doesn’t jump away from Ben. Ben takes his hand and they pull the blanket tighter around themselves. “Hi ma,” Armie says. “I was showing Ben the galaxy. Want a look?”  
Ma shakes her head and laughs. “Too cold for me out here. I’m going to get cosy indoors. You look like you are more than capable of keeping each other warm, though.”  
Ben snorts a laugh. He can almost feel the heat from Armie’s face. “Ma-a-a! Don’t be embarrassing!”

Ma laughs again and goes inside. The kitchen stays dark but a faint yellow glow suggests a light went on somewhere else in the house. “She’s right, you know,” Ben says, holding Armie closer, wrapping his arms and the blanket around him tightly. “You make me feel warm all over.”

Armie slips his arms around Ben’s waist and leans in to his kiss.


End file.
